Korega Hajimari Da
by DemonVamp
Summary: They disappeared and now their back to find out why they left. How did the first five original shinigami just disappear? How the hell did they get reborn? Is only the beginning?
1. It happens

Dont own Bleach.

I own the following characters:  
Skiler  
Amaya  
Kahana  
Tatsu  
Kodoku

I share the following characters from my dear friend NarutoAngel:  
Taya  
Kirara  
Blue  
Torhu  
Moni

* * *

Hm, what else, oh and character as of right now have no pairings-lover-loves feel free to post your oppinions on that. Um, I'll have to think of more... oh and the thing above will be posted on all the chapters so enore that after this chapter. I have all this drawn out but I'll have to put it up. I just might have to make it by computer.

So For now Enjoy-  
DemonVamp

* * *

_"It was raining the night they disappeared. They just seemed to poof out of existence. Why? Why did five innocent girls have to disappear?"_

_-I-_

"No! Absolutely not!" The small white haired girl frowned. _**Why doesn't he get it?**_ "What we do is a curse, not a blessing. As long as I'm here, you will not train other spirits in the art of the shinigami!"

"Come on, Mistress Moni. Be reasonable! You can't fight the hollows forever. Eventually, you'll make the wrong move and die."

"Hey! No ones gonna die! Not while we're around! No one's going to kill Moni either!" A blue haired girl snapped from behind the man. The girl next to her nodded, the same angry expression imprinted on her normally smiling face.

"Lady Blue, Lady Taya," the man whirled around staring at the two younger looking girls. _**Great**_, he thought, _**not them too**_. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," The silver haired girl growled out.

"Yeah! You were threatening our Moni," the second girl snarled, "and no one- I mean _no one_!- threatens our buddy Moni and gets away with it!"

"Lady Blue, I'm afraid you misunderstood. I'm merely stating the fact!"

"Liar!" The silver haired yelled out, pointing a shaking finger at him, "You are here by arrested for treason. Now come quietly or we will be forced to kill you!"

"No," The white haired child stated grabbing everyone's attention, "Blue, Taya, He's right. I believe you misunderstood him. He said I'd 'make the wrong move', not that he'd 'kill' me." The child turned her piercing gold eyes to the older man standing in the middle of the room, "Now, Yamamoto-kun, I believe I have answered all your questions. Please leave."

"Lucky," the blue haired girl whispered heatedly as she brushed by him. The girl ran up to join her friends conversation, a smile now plastered on her pretty face, navy blue eyes sparkling with the happiness.

The man sighed, sadly turning towards the door. Right before walking out, he turned back meeting both the navy blue and red tinted gold, glaring eyes with a pair of his own glaring eyes.

'I'm watching you,' the silver her mouthed, before the door closed.

-II-

"What did she say?"

"No," Yamamoto sighed, sitting down on the edge of his king size bed, running his hands threw his short brown hair. His assistant, Chojiro Sasakibe, sat opposite of the man, shifting slightly in the overly stuffed armchair.

"So what now?" He asked, "There's no way she'll say yes, or even let you bring it up again in front of her."

"No. No, there has to be another way."

"There is no other way. What Mistress Moni says is law. If she says-"

"No," Yamamoto cut his assistant off, "There is another way. The question is: 'Can we pull it off?'" Yamamoto stood crossing the room to the book shelf. He grabbed a rather ancient, thick book, flipping through it.

"What are you planning, Yamamoto-san?" Chojiro watched his boss switch out book after raggedy, old book.

"I think, Mistress Moni's rule is about to end along with her loyal friends. Ah," The young brown haired man crossed the room again. This time he went to his study desk, pulling the small chain on the side of his desk lamp. He, then, gently laid the book in his hand on the desk, careful of the thin, worn pages. "And this, my friend," Yamamoto pointed to the diagram printed on the page, "Is how we do it."

Chojiro stood looking over the mans shoulder, "You want to-"

"Yes, that's precisely what I want to do," The brown hair man grinned evilly looking over his shoulder at his assistant. "Will you help me, Chojiro-kun?"

"Of course, I'd follow you into hell if you just asked."

-III-

The blue haired child laughed pushing her silver haired friend on the back. "Tag! Your it, Taya!" She yelled turned running the other direction, toward the small forest of trees that surrounded the clearing her and her four friends where residing in.

Taya stood back up dusting the grass of her expensive kimono. Noticing movement in the corner of her eye, Taya looked up just in time to see her sister sit down on lushes green grass. "Kirara! Come and join!" The silver haired child waved over. The said child pointed her small nose in the air facing away from her half sister. "Fine! Be that way!" Taya stuck her tongue out at the black haired girl before twirling around to chase after her brown haired friend whom happened to dart out in front of her. "I'm gonna get you, Torhu!" She laughed.

The brown haired girl threw a glance over her shoulder, "Nah- uh!" Picking up speed, Torhu dashed to the gigantic tree that grew in the middle of their clearing. Putting her finger on the rough brown bark, she quickly concentrated her spiritual power and slowly slipped inside of the tree.

Being to far away, Taya stopped, glaring at the old tree, "No fair, Torhu! You can't use your powers in tag!" Her anger was met with laughter. Taya huffed turning away from Torhu's tree to find another friend to tag.

"Ahhhh!"

Taya turned back to her green eyed friends tree. "Torhu! Are you alright in there?" Silence. _**She's probably just playing around. She's not really hurt**_, she thought trying to keep calm. Taya slowly stepped up to the tree. "Torhu!" No one answered her back. "Hey, Torhu!" The silver haired youth pounded on the bark, "Come on, Torhu. This isn't funny."

"TAYA!"

"WHAT THE-!" Kirara's voice echoed Blue's, panic lased both voices. Taya slowly turned toward her friends yells, looked back to the tree Torhu resided in, then back toward the voices.

"AHHHHH!"

Taya whirled around again. That scream wasn't far from where she stood, almost a few steps behind her. "MONI?!" Taya yelled out, "KIRARA?! BLUE?!..." The silver haired girl turned back to the tree only a foot away, "Torhu?" Then all the sudden it went black.

-.-

_"The rain fell harder then it ever had the night they disappeared. We sent out search parties when they never came back. No one found any trace of where they might have gone. Of course, people thought it was weird when the academy open up, but no one said anything. We knew, we all knew without it we'd die, either by the hollows... or something else."_


	2. I'm in banking!

Dont own Bleach.

I own the following characters:  
Skiler  
Amaya  
Kahana  
Tatsu  
Kodoku

I share the following characters from my dear friend NarutoAngel:  
Taya  
Kirara  
Blue  
Torhu  
Moni

* * *

Huffs Gee that was harder then you'd imagen. God, why did I choose to write this again? Oh yeah, to get it out of my head. Takes a deep breath This is real hard you guys. I only get the computer on tuesday, wensday, and fridays so evey other day like the week-ends I'm bord shitless and when I'm bord my storys go down hill so please bare with them. I know itd boring right now but all stories beginnings are dull. You got to wait for the good part.

So For now Enjoy-  
DemonVamp

* * *

_"Hey, I was just looking for some fun. Can you blame me?"_

-I-

The teen pulled her bow string back, the cross on her beaded bracelet swung back hitting her wrist gently. She wanted to do that evil laugh that they always use in TV shows when the evil villain had just thought of something really evil, but she decided that would draw unnecessary attention; she settled for and evil smirk. She drew her arrow back farther eyeing the target.

"Too easy," she whispered, letting the arrow fly. It hit the door with a satisfying boom. _Let's see_, she calculated stepping through the hole she just made ignoring the alarms, _**a bag of cookies costs three dollars and 95 cents. Now, with a drink, it should round out to be about five dollars.**_

-II-

_"In later news, another local bank was broken into last night. Authorities say the criminal used some kind of home made boom to blow open the doors. Their not quite sure what kind, but they have confirmed the thief has only taken five dollars. Let's turn the story over to the women on the scene, Kieran, do you have any-"_

"Who in kami's name only steals five dollars from a bank?" Uryu Ishida put the remote on the computer stand as he sat down. The screen blinked a few times before finally deciding to stay on. **_Damn idiots, if you ask me_**, he thought, moving the mouse to the internet icon. Waiting for connection he glanced up to the mute TV screen, something about women's underwear.

Suddenly, a black haired girl flashed up on the computer screen, she held a very large, blue cross bow that look dangerously like his quincy bow. What the hell, he thought, clicking the on the teens face. The picture popped up into another window. _**Picture taken not long before the brake in**_, he read. Ishida scanned the blurry picture. All that really stood out was her black hair, her big chest, and the cross bow. You really couldn't tell much of anything else.

"I'm tired of being you guardian; I'm tired of having to watch over you."

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly putting the phone to his ear.

The person on the other end laughed. "Did you know that cookies _and_ cokes are five dollars _and_ ten cents?" the feminine voice asked.

"Who are you? How did you get this number?"

Oh, I'm hurt that you don't remember your dear ol' cousin!" the person laughed, and began to sing, "I'm tired of being your guardian; I'm tired of having to watch over you. You beginning to suffocate me; I want nothing more then to leave you." The women giggled again. "Remember when I use to sing you to sleep?"

What was she talking about? It was only been him, his dad, and his grandpa, growing up.

"You always said my voice put you to sleep," She giggled and went back to singing, "I love you, babe, but your really getting way too clingy."

Now that she said something about it, her voice did sound familiar. It was soft and gentle, it held much hurt and sadness that made him want to cry. Instead, he closed his eyes trying to block the song. A distant memory flashed behind his eye lids. He was five again.

_"Mmhmm," The soft humming came from right by his room._

_"Hello?" He called out. His room was dark and only held the bare minimum, a dresser, closet, a mirror and bed, all of which sent monster like shadows across his room. Even with the shadows, there was enough light to tell in the corner of his room, near the door stood a shadowy human figure of a girl sat there her head on her knees causing her long dark hair to create a curtain around her legs._

_"Oh, you're awake," She turned glowing, piercing blue eyes stared at him through the darkness. "How are you feeling? I know your grandfather pushed you a little hard today."_

_"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." They sat in silence for a while, before Ishida spoke again. "Will you sing me a bed time song?" He asked hopefully._

_The girl laughed. "Of course. Of course."_

"How do you know that song?" He asked, officially creped out. There's no way this is the same girl that sat in his room every night singing what ever came to her mind before he fell asleep.

"Everyone knows that song now, silly. It's the number one hit in the soul society. I met the signer once. Became friends right away. She sends me every CD she makes now."

"How do you know about soul society?" He angrily asked.

"Is it such a big deal?"

"I don't have time for this." And he hung up the phone.

-III-

"Jerk," the girl said, banging the pay phone against the plastic glass. _**I search ten years for this asshole and this is all I get?**_ She opened the sliding door and stepped out. _**Not even a 'hey, how's it going.' **_Squinting against the sun, she put her hand up to shield her eyes. Oh Well, she sighed. Time to get some cookies, and with that in mind she walked off in search of a corner store, humming a happy tone as she walked.

-V-

Humming to herself, the black haired girl put her hand out to the side, palm facing the night sky. Closing her eyes, she reached inside her mind looking for that ocean blue box that held that wonderful calming blue spirit energy she knew so well. She open the lid, feeling it poor out into her she molded it into the perfect weapon: A cross bow. She open her eyes, an evil smirk growing across her face, she took aim. This time she had taken the time to draw a bull's eye on the banks door. All I need is five dollars and ten cents, and with that thought she let her arrow fly. The teen watched the blue arrow morph into a small dragon before hitting the door with a Roar.

-VI-

_"I don't know, Kieran. What I want to know is who breaks into a bank and only steals five dollars and ten cents?"_

"An idiot that who," Ishida growled turning of the TV.

"I'm tired of being you guardian; I'm tired of having to watch over you."

"What!" He snapped angrily into the phone.

Rustling of plastic sounded from the other side. "Mm, mm, yum." A smacking noise followed that statement. "Jeez, Ishida-kun, some one's in a bad mood. Mm, cookie." This time crunching came from the other end. "Mm, man, Ishi-kun, you don't know what you're missin'. Yum, big chunk of chocolate."

"Idiot!" The teen yelled slamming the cell phone shut.

-VII-

"God, damn, ass hole," She cursed, slamming the phone down. "He hung up on me! AGAIN!" _**and what's worse is I'm out of cookies**_, she cried. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna show him no one hangs up on me but me!" She pulled the door open with a satisfied bang. _**Stupid, good for nothing ass- Oh, cookies! I wander if she'll share!**_ The black haired girl took off across the street. "Hey! Hey! Girl! You! With the orange hair!"

The orange hair girl turned to her and gray eyes met blue. "Yes?" She ask politely.

The owner of the blue eyes bounced on the balls of her feet. "Can I have a cookie?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, sure," The orange haired girl shifted her plastic bag around pulling out the carton of freshly bought soft sugar cookies with pink icing and offered the girl one.

The black haired girl grabbed one and immediately started to eat it. "Yum, cookie. I tell you, Ishida doesn't know what he's missing."

"Oh," The orange haired girl perked at the name. "You know Ishida-san?"

"Oh, yes. I'm his cousin, Tatsu Ishida!" Tatsu yelled throwing her fist in the air. She sighed, dropping her hand. "But I'm afraid he doesn't remember me. Grandfather would be very disappointed."

"Oh! This is great! Now, Ishida-san doesn't have to be the only surviving Quincy anymore!"

Tatsu slapped her hand over the girls mouth. "Sh! Not so loud! I don't want him to know about me yet, okay." The orange hair girl nodded and Tatsu let go. "Now, uh, miss, uh…"

"Oh! Oh! I didn't introduce myself. How rude, I'm sorry. I'm Orihime Inoue!" The girl said quickly bowing her head.

"Ta la la. Ta la la la."

"Oh, Excuse me, Orihime! That could be my roomy wondering where I am."

"Oh, Its okay. I got to go before the others start wondering where I am. We throwing a house party for Ishida-san, you should come."

"Oh, when is it?"

"Tonight! Can you come?"

"Eh, I'll try."

"Ta la la. Ta la la la."

"I go to go now. Bye!" Tatsu waved, turning she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Good bye! Nice meeting you!"

"Ta la la. Ta la la la."

"Hello," Tatsu asked.

"Dragon! How's the real world?" The person on the other end asked.

"Ski! How's my favorite singer in the spirit realm?"

Ski laughed. "I'm good! Hey, I'm sending Urahara my newest CD. Pick it up some time!" There was a muffled voice on the other end. "Okay I'm coming!" Ski yelled. "Hey, listen, Dragon. I got to go. My agent wants to talk about doing a show in the human world and becoming even richer. Che, like we need anymore money right?" They both laughed.

"Yeah, I got so much I don't wanna spend it," Tatsu said turning the corner. "Hey, don't forget to freakin' call me when you find out when you're coming into town. I got a lot of funny shit to tell you."

Ski laughed. "Man, all I can tell you is what the last guy I hooked up with looked like." There was a muffled conversation on the other end. "Well, Drag, that's all I called to tell you. Good luck with finding your cousin. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They both hanged up.

-VIII-

Tatsu pulled her arrow back, her cross bow shaking with excitement. This was beginning to become a fun activity. Robbing a bank, and then annoying her dear cousin. She loved it! If only she could have thought of it sooner. This time Tatsu did let out an evil laugh as she sent the dragon morphing arrow flying into the door of the bank. It never made it.

No, instead another darker blue arrow flew passed jarring her baby dragon arrow off track, into the night sky. From there it blew up into bright tiny little lights that could be mistaken as fireworks. Tatsu huffed, angrily. Who** dared** to ruin her fun?!

"Who are you?" a male voice asked. Judging by the pitch he was just a teenager, around 14 to 16.

Tatsu pouted childishly, "Ishi-kuuuunnnnn! What did you do that foooorrrr. I was having fffuuuunnn!"

-VV-  
--20 minutes earlier--

"Ishida-san! Do you think we have enough drinks for the party," Orihime called from the kitchen.

Ishida looked at the drink tables, over five of them were nothing but drinks. He could feel the sweat drop that seemed to only appear when dealing with the orange haired gray eyed girl in the other room. "I believe so."

"Oh, by the way, Ishida-san, I invited a friend I met to day over. I hope you don't mind," Orihime stated as she walked into the huge living room. All the furniture was moved a little ways to the side so there could be room for dancing, giving the room the effect that it was bigger then it really was.

"Oh, really who?" He asked curiously.

"Her name's Tatsu," She paused as if just remembering, "Oh, but she left in such a hurry I forgot to tell her where the party was. Maybe I should go look for her. You know just to make sure she's not lost."

"I'm sure she's fine, Orihime," Ichigo said walking in and placing a snack dish on of the many tables on the other side of the room.

"But, what if she gets lost and some alien comes and takes her away to his planet to transform her into one of their slaves. Then when she-"

"Would you like me to go and look for her, Orihime-san?" Ishida asked, cutting her of from on of her excaudate and long story.

"Oh would you?" Orihime asked sparkles in her eyes.

Ishida sighed. "Yes."

"YAY!" She jumped up, throwing her arms around his shoulders in an excited hug. _**What have I gotten myself into**_, he sighed again.

"What does she look like?"

-.-

_"I love having fun. I love to laugh, because it makes me forget all those things I want to forget. I hate worrying people and pushing my troubles on others. So just for them I'll pretend to be happy for a little longer"_


	3. Whoe, I got 3 lives

Dont own Bleach.

I own the following characters:  
Skiler  
Amaya  
Kahana  
Tatsu  
Kodoku

I share the following characters from my dear friend NarutoAngel:  
Taya  
Kirara  
Blue  
Torhu  
Moni

* * *

Okay, I got a little into this chapter, as you can proboble tell. I love making my charaters suffer. -Shrugs- thats just how I am. I think better when I'm writing a story where the charaters are suffering. Poor poor, Skiler and Blue. I know I said I wasn't going to make them suffer yet but I needed a brake from the humor. lol. If I use all my funny stuff now I won't have any for later chapters. oh and you FYI, the quote sometimes have bits of the stories I don't want to wite out because it be a pain in the ass. So be sure to read them...

So For now Enjoy-  
DemonVamp

* * *

_"Family? Hah, that's funny. I've never had a family. It's been just been me and my music."_

-I-

The music pounded in her ears, even when the room she was dressing in was nowhere close to the stage. The teen put her eye liner down and straitened her orange and black strained, chin length bangs.

Knock knock.

"What?!" She called out, spiking the inch long hair in the back.

"Five minutes until show time Dima!" Her manager's voice sounded from the other side. "We should be leaving now!"

'Dima' looked at her reflection one more time. This was her, the _real_ her. It wasn't her name, but it was her face. It was the face she couldn't show her dad, in fear of him turning his back on her. The, in her opinion, beautiful face she couldn't show anyone but one person because it was now the face of a popular teen singer in soul society. 'Dima' sighed, taking one more glance at the face she rarely sees anymore.

Her hair was a bright orange with strands of pitch black mixed in, giving it a Halloween look to it. It was short and spiky in the back with chin length bangs that curled around a delicate, lady like face. Her left ear had hoop piercings running all the way up the shell. 'Dima's' right ear only had a dangling violent dog standing on all fours, hair standing on end, and it's lips pulled back to show sharp teeth, and two blue studs. She had rimed her deep orange eyes with thick lines of black eye liner. Then she had colored in three dots in the right corner, under her right eye going from big to small to smaller. 'Dima' had gone down last week to get her left eyebrow pierced, in her opinion it looked too plain.

"Dima!"

"I'm coming!" She turned away from the mirror.

"We're going to be late now!" 'Dima's' manager scolded once she stepped out the dressing room door. The manager pushed her to the studio car he had so nicely gotten for her. 'Dima' rolled her eyes. **He is anything but nice**, she sneered to herself. She pulled out her phone and started to press in her friends, Dragon's, number.

"Yank," the mean manager said, pulling the cell phone out of her hands, "You'll get this back later." He smirked shoving the black and orange flip phone into his pocket. 'Dima' huffed, not bothering to complain knowing that would make him throw it out the window into some random trash, and, if she ever wanted to talk to Tatsu again, that would mean looking in all the trash baskets from the stage to the studio room. Once again 'Dima' cursed her memory for not remembering the numbers Dragon had told her that faithful day. **Asshole. Why haven I fired you yet?** She asked herself. She glared at the burry scenery out the car window.

Once they reached back stage, she grabbed her navy blue bass, stomping out on stage with the rest of her band. Just before going out, she shot her manager another glare, who ether didn't see it or ignored it, she was leaning more towards the later.

"_LADYS AND GETLEMEN, DIMA RAKESH AND HER CREW, THE DEMONIC PACK!_"

"Hi, guys. Funny story. On the way here, I pulled out my cell phone to call an old friend. You know how it is, I just wanted to know how she was and if she'd be coming to my wonderful concert and you know what my manager did? He stole my cell phone right out of my hands, so if you see him be sure to fuckin' beat him up for me." Dima pulled the microphone from its stand crossing the stage. "I mean I'd do it myself but I'm horrible with numbers and stuff, and my manager knows this. So he might drop it on the floor and stomp on it, then I'd never get to talk to my fucking hilarious friend, Tatsu." Dima walked back to the stand, putting the microphone back in its holding place, "Anyway, enough about me and my stupid life. YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!?"

"YEAH!" The crowd echoed back.

"Okay, okay. This song I came up with when I hacked into the Shinigami programs and read this story. It's been around for like, millions of years. Some of you might know it. It start off with the first five shinigami guardians were around. Well any way. I saw this picture of what they looked like. I bet what your parents never told you was these shinigami where just fucking kids. Now, I'm not talking you and me kids I'm talking," Dima put her hand to the middle of her thigh palm downward. "I'm talking fucking 6 or 7 year old kids." Dima paused, "I felt kinda bad for them. I mean their not even ten and they spent every waking minute protecting this shitty place. Now days it seems the shinigami rule the world. From what I hear though, is that my damn, no good twins a shinigami. Stupid girl huh? Anyway, you came her to rock so rock you shall."

The crowd cheered, the banner to the band fell in the back ground. Dima was the first to hit the cords on her bass, the drummer followed after, and then the keyboard came in giving the music a terrifyingly sad sound.

"All our lives we've done  
Is protect you  
All our lives all we've done  
Is shed our blood for you"

A few people cheered, other's decided to dance, but every one in the crowd pushed forward. Pushing and shoving others out of their way, their main goal was getting on the stage.

"AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?  
BY HUNTING US DOWN AND  
DISTORYING US?  
AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?

I'm tired of being your guardian  
I'm tired of watching over you  
I'm… tired of shedding my blood  
All you've done is betray me

SO GET LOST  
FIGHT ON YOUR OWN  
FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BULLY  
WE'LL SURE THE HELL WON'T LISTEN TO YOU"

-II-

"Not a bad show, Dima. For a second there I thought you were going to tell them a story not freakin' sing," the drummer laughed.

'Dima' grin, her eye liner running down her face giving her a wicked look. "For a second I wanted to." The group laughed as they walked out the doors into the fresh outdoors. It was morning, the sun just peeking out from behind the clouds, but still enough light to make her cover her eyes and blink a few times. "Damn sun," She snarled, suddenly remember she had to get home before her dad did. "Crap," She cursed, "Look you guys, it's been fun and all, but I really got to get home."

"Aw, Dima, we were going to throw a party too. You know just the three of us and some friends."

When the keyboardist said friends, she actually meant every one on the call list, which for her ran from the whores she hung out with to the asshole shinigami that were trying to control the whole spirit world. "No, no thanks. Now I've got to go or I'll never be able to sneak back into the house and take a shower. You know my dad. He still thinks I'm my twin. Damn idiot."

"Oh, Okay then. Though, I don't know why you just don't remind him your Dima, not this… this Kohana girl."

'Dima' shrugged. "He's sick. I don't want to break his poor weakened heart."

"Yeah, whatever, Dima. Bye." The drummer banged one of his drumming sticks on 'Dima's' head.

"Bye, sweedie," the keyboardist kissed her cheek before following after her drummer friend.

Some where in her mind, 'Dima' thanked who ever was watching over her that she only needs two more people besides herself to make a band. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this touchy feely stuff they liked to do. 'Dima' sighed. Closing her eyes, she pictured herself with long yellow, blond hair and baby sky blue eyes, a little less curvy figure, and less as muscle-ly. She imaged the black and orange, tight clothes she wore for the concert morphing into a pale baby blue Sunday dress and light blue sandals with a matching hat.

She opened her eyes; 'Dima' pulled her newly grown, wavy blond hair into a high messy bun. With that done, she turn towards the slums where her real life was. "Skiler Chikara, you've got to stop doing this," she mumbled.

She wasn't the famous 'Dima Rakesh' the soul society's top number one singer. 'Dima' was just was a name she made up so she wouldn't have to worry about her father finding out she had money he could spend on boos. 'Dima' was the name she made up so she could show her real face to the world with out having her drunken father tell her how disappointed he was in her. So she wouldn't have to hear the scolding she would get.

_"Why can't you be more like you twin sister?"_

_"Why do you have to look like your whore of a mother?"_

The scoldings still hurt her. She couldn't leave her room without transforming into her god damn sister. It's because of her god damn, mother fucking sister that she lives everyday as her. She couldn't be 'Dima Rakesh' the famous rocker that has all the money in the world. She couldn't be 'Skiler Chikara' a normal soul in soul society who happened to be gifted in shape shifting and had a strong passion fighting. No, she couldn't be either of them.

She had to be, and probable always have to be, 'Kohana Chikara' the shinigami. 'Kohana Chikara' the girl who has nothing to worry about because she's in the 4th division's 3rd seat. 'Kohana' the girl who's healing powers rivals her captain's. It was because of her twin she had to learn to heal people, granted that her healing power wasn't as good as her twin it was good enough to fool her father, the once was shinigami.

'Kohana' sighed, turning towards home. It was more 'Kohana's' home then 'Skiler's' home, but for now that was fine. It was just a place to stay until another place open up.

-III-

"Daddy! I'm back," 'Kohana' forced herself to be and act cheerful like the real one. How could Skiler be 'Kohana' without doing a little homework, or hacking? After all, the 'Skiler' part of her life was as well known as the 'Dima' part of her.

"Kohana-chan!" Her father grined opening her arms wide, "Come give your daddy a hug!"

'Kohana' forced a wide smile and ran into her father's arms wrapping her arms around the taller, blond man's waist. "I have so much to tell you!"

The man coughed into his hand before smiling down at 'Kohana.' He look paler then when she left. She some how managed to forge a worried look. "Daddy, are you okay?"

The man pulled away, turning to the side and just in time for a coughing fit to work it's way up his body. "I'm fine," He lied, smiling weakly at his daughter.

"I'll go get your medicine." She walked over to the small cabinet into the bathroom. **I hope this coughing fit kills you old man**, she thought evilly, smirking.

"Thank you, Kohana-chan," he smiled taking the two pills from her small hands. "Why can't your sister be like you? Speaking of her, where is that good for nothing child of mine?"

'Kohana' frown slightly, but not enough to wipe of the smile off her face. "I think she's in her room."

"No, No. I've done looked there."

"Friends house then?"

"That girl doesn't have friends. She hardly leaves her room."

"Maybe she needed to go for a walk?" 'Kohana' walked into the kitchen, "You want anything for breakfasts?"

"Eh, I feel like a small meal today," Her father said following after her. "Your so good Kohana," He smiled sitting down at the small dining table.

"How about some eggs and bacon?" 'Kohana' asked.

"Anything, you made would be great."

"Yeah." She forced a smile. **Two more years**, she though mentally glaring at the old man.

-V-

Skiler pushed her bangs out of her eyes, hitting a few more keys on her laptop. **And I'm in**, she grinned uploading a file before sending what she called the 'ski' virus. **Muahahahahaha, take that you damn shinigami**, she laughed evilly. **Now to upload this into my** **computer.** She pulled the small data hold device she bought of the internet out of the laptop then she erased everything on her laptop. **Now you can't trace me, you damn Shinigami. No use trying to find something that's not there.**

-VI-

"I hate you; you hate me; lets get together and kill each other."

"Captain! Captain!"

"Hello, twelfth division! You've just got the Ski virus! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What the hell," The captain cursed. "Not again. Some one get that off my computers and quickly!" **When I get my hand on whose doing this I'll personally kill them!**

-VII-

Skiler sneezed. **What the hell? Some one's thinking about me. Must be Tatsu. I should call her later.**

-VIII-

Tatsu sneezed on Ishida. "Oops! Sorry, Ishida!"

-.-

_"Okay I amit it. I couldn't wait two years. He was driving me insain. 'Kohana' this, 'Kohana' that. I got tired of it. So, that night I poisoned his food. He died painlessly in his sleep. Wish it were that easy for me, but I got my music. I'm happy."_


	4. I'm having wierd dreams

Dont own Bleach.

I own the following characters:  
Skiler  
Amaya  
Kahana  
Tatsu  
Kodoku

I share the following characters from my dear friend NarutoAngel:  
Taya  
Kirara  
Blue  
Torhu  
Moni

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write. I acually had no I dea what to write. So I mad up some junk. I hate this charater really I do. but I have to have her. Who else will do all the healing? I got a camment about someone being happy after reading my last story. All I can say is what the fuck man? How are you happy after something like that. I mean yeah I'd be happy but I'm fucking crazy. I love pain and sorrow and hatred and bloody shit thats why I write it. But I still don't see others seeing things my way.

So enjoy-  
DemonVamp

* * *

"_I've seen what pain can do. I've seen hatred can turn some one into. I've seen how sadness can rule your life, and, right now, all I want to do is cry. Cry for all those who can't be happy, all those who can't feel any gratitude for living; all I want to do is cry for the world"_

-I-

_"Torhu! God damn it!" The small blue haired child yelled._

_"Yes?" Torhu asked smiling gently._

Scene change

_This time the blue haired child sat in a grave yard leaning against be a random grave sleeping, dry Blood covered the small body head to toe. "Why?" she mumbled in her eyes still closed, her hand reaching into the air toward the sky._

_The brown haired girl stared at her sister._

_"Why did you abandon us?" The Blue haired girl's eye opened half way and her hand clenched into a fist. Her eyes turned to the staring girl and her arm fell limp to her side. "What?" She asked as if she wasn't just cursing the heavens._

_The girl just smiled and turned her back to the blue haired girl. "Say hi to mother and father for me." Then she walked off. She didn't see the look her sister was giving her. She didn't see the hollow eyes of pain and sorrow, the eyes of someone who was torture for far to long for her to remember where it all started, but she did catch the sorrow whisper in the wind._

_"Even my own twin has abandoned me."_

The blond girl awoke with a start.

-II-

"Did you hear, Kahana?" the bed ridden shinigami asked.

"Hear what?" The blond girl asked turning from the cabinets to get the others pills.

"Rukia is missing."

"Really Rukia-sama?" Kahana handed the shinigami his pills turning to feel a small paper cup with water. "I've known Rukia-sama since she started the Academy. She doesn't strike me as one to just disappear. Lord knows that girl needs some time away though." The blond handed her patient the small cup.

"Yes, well, I heard she was on a mission to the human world and never came back." The shinigami rolled his eyes before throwing the pills in his mouth. Throwing his head back, the shinigami swallowed the water and Kahana took the small cup from him.

"The human world? You mean her brother actually let her go?" She asked tossing the small cup.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. Even though he doesn't show it, Captain Kuchiki really cares for her."

"I was wondering why Byakuya seemed a little distant lately, but I was always too shy to ask."

The door opened and Captain Unohana stuck her head in. "Kahana-chan, can you get this patient for me? I have to do a house call to Captain Ukitake's division."

"Okay!" Then her Captain was gone again. "Well, Shinigami-san, I have to go." Kahana bowed and left.

-III-

_"Mommy! Look!" The small brown haired girl held out her hands. Her hair stood up in all directions, mud clung to her expensive kimono, but her chubby face had a big childish face. In her hands was a glowing white rose. "Isn't it pretty? Moni said I could have it."_

_"Its beautiful dear," The woman said hugging the small child. Standing strait she shot a glare at the blue haired girl that stood behind her. "What do you want?" she snarled._

_The small girl looked at the small flower she held I her hand then at her mother. "Nothing," She said emotionlessly letting her reiatsu engulf the flower burning it to ash. "Absolutely nothing."_

Kahana awoke with a gasp. **What the hell was with all the weird dreams?**

-V-

"Kahana-chan, what's wrong?" her captain asked pulling the bed sheets of the bed.

"Nothing, Captain. Just bad dreams." The blond avoided eye contact. Her Captain had this weird ability to draw the truth from anyone who looked her in the eye without the Captain noticing.

"Really? Because you seem to be a little distant lately. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kahana patted down the top blanket trying to get rid of any wrinkles. "But I probably should. But you need to promise to tell no one. I Have this feeling that it could put me in danger."

"Okay. I promise not to tell."

"Anyone, Captain?" she asked looking at her captain suspiciously. "Not even the commanding Captain?"

Captain Unohana laughed softly. "Not a soul," she confirmed.

"Well, lately," Kahana pulled her self onto the bed they had just made, "I've been having these weird dreams. Of a Blue haired, navy blue eyed girl and her sister, a brown haired and green eyed girl."

"Oh," Unohana sat down on the other side of the bed. "And what happens in these dreams?"

"Well, in the first one the blue haired child is yelling at some one named Torhu, which is her sister I think."

"Hm, Torhu?" Unohana whispered dazing off into the distance. "What would the blue haired girls name be?"

"I don't know. But the she seems sad. Like she's had a hard life. It make me sad deep down. I feel like I know these people in my dreams and I always feel guilt when I think of the blue haired girl."

"Well, it could be a memory of when you where alive," her captain said getting up off the bed. Unohana sighed looking a the clock. "I'm sorry Kahana-chan, but its time for my rounds."

"Yeah," Kahana smiled brightly, "Okay." She sat there watching her sweet captain leave the room. When the door clicked shut Kahana's smile faded. "Yeah, when I was alive," She looked down at her hands. She was never alive. She was born here.

-VI-

_Regret. Guilt. Self-hatred. Every scream seem to wreak havoc threw her body. Why couldn't it be her? Why did it have to be the other? What sister she was… She couldn't stand up for her own twin. She was weak, always have been, always will. She could only hide and watch as her mother tormented her older sister. Why couldn't she just walk over and stop her mother? Why? Why did she have to be the weak one?_

_Her sister stood strong glaring defiantly at her mother, but never did she raise a hand against her mother. Never had she seen her sister utter a word of hate or complaint. She just stood there determined to take the pain without a single whimper or whine. She only screaming when her mother did something particularly bad, like bashing her head in with a particularly heavy piece of wood. Why couldn't she bee the one to take the beating?_

_She already knew why. She was weak in mind and body. She would be on the floor begging her mother to stop not standing defiantly. How she hated her self. How she regretted not being able to help. Oh, how the guilt ate her alive._

Kahana awoke screaming this time. She tried to shake the felling of hopelessness that had creped its way into her body and spirit through the dream but it seem to have take root deeper the just the dream. She had this sudden feeling of weakness and need to hide behind a mask of happiness. Kahana felt like crying.

-VII-

_Her sister was going insane, she could tell. Her reiatsu was flaring at an insane rate. If this keep up her sister would brake. She wanted to do something she really did. She wanted to help her, honestly, but there was a difference in wanting to do something about it and actually doing it. A spark of fire bounced from her older twins reiatsu onto a dead leaf and just like that the woods behind around her was on fire. Her sister carried an insane smirk, her eyes shined with a wild animal effect from the fire around her._

_"I'll kill you," the blue haired girl said hysterically, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!" The small child laughed mincingly, holding her hand out the flames near by jumped into her hand swirling faster and faster. The flame slowly faded into a white hot color before fading into a liquid-y navy blue color. Her mother stood stared in horror before the thought of running hit her like a tone of bricks._

_"YES! YES! THAT'S IT, RUN! RUN MY PRETTY! BUT REMEMBER I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" The child yelled after her mother. "MUAHAHAHAHAH! I'D KNOW YOUR STINCH ANYWHERE." She was playing a nice game of cat and mouse that could go on as long as the blue haired girl wished it to._

Kahana sat up panting. She looked at the clock. 1:30 am, she sighed crawling out of bed. She was getting use to these dreams. They left her feeling all but happy and energetic.

-VIII-

Kahana hummed while she skipped to her small dorm in the 4th division sector. She was careful to avoid any and all 11th division members; she didn't exactly feel like being beaten up today, or any other day they decide to pick on her. It was a long day for her. Her captain insisted on her taking care of **the captain** of the 11th division.

We all know how that went down. Her joyful and nice personality clashed with his rude and… **and barbaric** personality causing a big commotion. It took several passing captains to come to her rescue, and she hated it. It showed how weak she was compared to every one else.

**What was the point in having great healing power such as mine if everyone's going to kill you for not having great fighting skills**, she wandered. Outwardly she looked happy and cheerfully waving to the random shinigami she'll ever see again but inwardly she was sulking. Why couldn't she have a more useful power? **A power that didn't get her beaten up every day?**

When she got to her room she gently closed the door and locked it incase the 11th division decided to go around invading every ones personal belongings again. Sometimes she hated being a girl.** A blond, blue eyed girl at that. What was it with guys and blonds? Are we suppose to be stupid?** She wonders walking into the kitchen.

_"Attention all Shinigami personal."_

The girl looked up at the stupid alarm-speaker thing that was installed into the entire dorm building. Turning, she walked over to stand in the middle of the living room to hear it better.

_"We have a code red alert. All Shinigami personal be on alert."_

**What in the world brought this on?** She wandered turning to continued one her way.

-VV-

_The small child laughed as she darted out in front of her best friend. The silver haired girl turned to chase after her. "I'm going to get you, Torhu!" her friend giggled out._

_The small girl threw a look over her shoulder. "Nah-uh."_

_**Torhu**__, a soft voice called out to her,__** Hide here. I'll protect you.**_

_Torhu ran to the tree. Being an Earth element, Torhu had the ability to hear what nature was trying to say. She put her finger to the bark her reiatsu swirled around her allowing her to slip threw into the tree. The world before her eyes changed to more of a watery feel to it almost as if the world was made of water paints._

_"No fair, Torhu! You can't use your powers in tag!"_

_**Torhu, run!**_

**Wha…**

_**RUN!**_

_Everything went black._

Kahana awoke feeling terrified and confused. What had happen? Why did it feel like she just died?

-VVI-

Tatsu reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone. She punched in the well known numbers to her best friend's number; her friend picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Ski my budy ol' pal. I'm in town for a few weeks with a few friends. You mind if we stay at your house?" She was ignoring the looks from rescue group around her.

"Hell yeah. Stay there I'll meet you in a second. I gotta kick my drumming friends ass. he keeps banging his beat on my head. I'm gonna kill you!" then the line went dead. Tatsu calmly pushed her phone back into her pocket waiting for her dear friend.

"Wait," Ichigo said, "You have friends in soul society?"

"Yeah so?" She asked looking down both sides of the street, waiting patiently.

"So! So how did you get them?! Your not dead yet!" Ichigo yelled, "You've never even been to soul society!"

"Correction, I've been here millions of times before I decided to look for my dear cousin Ishi-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn." She hugged Ishida, rubbing her cheek against his. "I missed you, Ishi-kunnnn," She purred.

"Whoe! Tatsu! I didn't know you had a thing for increst," A familiar voice said behind her.

"Who are you," Ichigo growled putting the point to the persons nose.

"Whoe, orange haired friend! I'm here to pick Tatsu up."

-X-

"_I feel so broken and confused."_


End file.
